Kuu Sorakara
|image1 = Sorakara manga.png |epithet = Hero |age = 13 |gender = Male |classification = Human |relatives = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Unnamed Siblings |occupation = Student (Formerly) Hero |affiliation = Earth Eradication Army |work_of_origin = Densetsu Series |novel_debut = Densetsu Volume 1 |manga_debut = Himei Den Volume 1, Chapter 1 }}Kuu Sorakara ( , Sorakara Kū) is the protagonist of the Densetsu Series. He is an unfeeling boy recruited by the Earth Eradication Army. Personality Sorakara is a boy who cannot feel anything, whether happiness or sadness. Because he noticed how everyone else always reacted to things, he started to act out those reactions. When his family was killed, he initially acted like he was terrified, but when Kenka Kendou told him she knows that he is acting, he immediately showed his true colors by calmly asking her how she managed to not get any blood on her. The one person he has shown some emotion to, albeit very slightly, was Shou Hanaya, Sorakara's best friend from his baseball team. However, he quickly recovered and, when asked to join the Earth Eradication Army, he accepted. When he asked the representative of the organization, Kanmeki Kakigaki, the man explained that he is the perfect candidate for being a hero, as his unfeeling disposition means that he can be fully focused on justice. For example, since he cares about no humans in particular, he can never be threatened with a hostage. When faced with an organization that wants to save all of humanity, but doesn't care about any one person in particular, enough that they kill hundreds just to recruit Sorakara, he first rationalized that such a philosophy is wrong, but after asking himself what he really thinks, he said without hesitation that he agreed with their way of thinking, and joined the Army. Appearance Sorakara is a regular looking boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. Background Sorakara was born in a totally normal family. Ever since he was a child, he has never felt emotions, but he learned to act them out. When he was 13 years old, the Scream occured, an event which killed a third of the entirety of the human population. None of his family members died, but some of his cousins did. Sorakara went to see Unagi Kisaragi at his clinic, to talk to him about how he heard some kids from his baseball team already joking about the Scream, and to ask the doctor how they can already poke fun at such a horrible event. Kisaragi responded to Sorakara that he thought the boy is the same way, and that he was mad because he felt the same as the boy who made the joke. Sorakara was surprised at having been figured out so easily. Then Kisaragi explains that the world could move on so quickly from the tragedy because there were heroes who helped rebuild it. After Sorakara expressed admiration for those heroes, Kisaragi told him that he can become one as well. After Sorakara left, Kisaragi reported him to the Earth Extermination Army, telling them that he has what they were looking for. Later, after parting ways with his best friend Hanaya, Sorakara was stopped by Kenka Kendou, who pretended to ask him for his phone, and then to "thank" him, she kissed him. In actuality, she put poison in his mouth, which made the boy ill. In the time that he was resting, the Earth Eradication Army killed his entire family, and every person he has ever interacted with. Then, the Army requested him to join them and become a Hero who will save humanity from the Earth. Abilities and Equipment *'Grotesque' (グロテスク, Gurotesuku): Transparency body suit given to Sorakara. Has no defensive capabilities, and instead focuses on weight reduction. The battery runs out in 3 hours. *'Reality Microscope' ( , Jikkenkyō): Pair of special goggles given to Sorakara. Allows him to see the Earth Army that mimics humans. Quotes *(Sorakara to Shou Hanaya) "I'm thinking that... I don't... really care." Appearances *Densetsu Light Novel Series *Himei Den Manga *Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Trivia *Sorakara's first name is written with the character for "empty", while his last name is written with the character repeated. This is most certainly a reference to how he doesn't feel any emotions, and so he is empty. Category:Densetsu Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters